


Night at the Beach

by fieryhuntress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi has been flushed for Nepeta for a sweep, and finally gets her to the beach to try to learn to swim. Little does she know that Nepeta feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lily_Post_Its](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Post_Its/gifts).



“But, Fefurry, I’ve never been swimming before,” Nepeta whined slightly as Feferi dealt the cards for their game of Go Fish.

“Whale, we cod always change that. I could teach you!” Her smile was genuine as she looked at Nepeta, and had to stop herself before she gave into one of the intrusive thoughts which had only become more so since her and Nep had been hanging out more often.

“But, Fef,” she whined more and then seemed to ponder, and said, “Purrhaps that could work, actually.”

Feferi smiled at that, realizing that she might have a harder time keeping her mind clean when she got to see Nepeta in a swim suit.

So, the two played a few rounds of Go Fish, while they began to plan out when they would be doing it on.

Feferi went back to her hive, and talked to her cuddlefish into the morning about her night with Nepeta, and that is when she realized just how red she was for the cat girl, and she had no idea if Nepeta would ‘ship’ it, since her Wall was surprisingly secret these days.

 

Feferi swam up from her hive to meet Nepeta, and found that the beach was empty of olive cat girls, and she began to worry. Nepeta had been rather opposed to this idea, so maybe she didn’t decide to come was a worry that flashed through Feferi’s mind, until she heard large footfalls coming her way, and saw Nepeta astride her lusus running towards the beach, seemingly in her normal clothing.

When Nepeta saw the way that Fef was looking at her, she smiled, and leapt down from Pounce. “Mom, I’ll come home safely. Go hunt something on the way home. Be home soon. If not, I’ll make sure you know. The client is up, so if it dings, check it.” With that, Pounce turned around, and ran back off into the woods.

“Mom is pretty protective, but trusts me,” Nepeta said, smiling at Fef and realized again how lovely her body was. So cuddly and cushiony and wonderful. But, she doubted the feeling was mewtual. She laughed at the pun, and smiled again at Fef.

“Where is your suit, Nep?” Fef asked, and Nepeta smiled, and shucked off her coat and pants to reveal a swim suit on underneath.

“Wanted to be safe on the way over,” was Nepeta’s reasoning.

Feferi noticed that the suit was olive with strips of a red material. Seemed red, but could have been lighter. Either way, she realized that she had no idea where Nepeta, who had never gone swimming, would get a swim suit.

“Where did you get such a lovely suit?” She didn’t mention how it hugged her curves and accentuated the muscles that she had earned.

Nepeta seemed a bit embarrassed. “Equihiss made it for me. He is furprisingly good at sewing.”

“He truly has. Shall we begin?” Fef asked, holding her hand out to the catgirl. Nepeta took it, and both had to restrain the urge to sigh happily at the touch of the other. They were both done for when it came to their flushed feelings, but neither knew the other had them.

Nepeta smiled as they walked towards the water, but the closer they got, the less her smile reached her eyes, and the more terror grew in them. Feferi didn’t notice until they were a few feet from the edge.

“Are you okay, Nep? Will mew be whale?” she hoped the mixing of the puns would help cheer Nepeta up a bit, even if just a tiny amount.

“Just never been swimming before. It is kind of scary, all of that water,” Nepeta admitted, wary but trusting in Feferi.

“It is okay. I’ll hold you the whole time, and whale take it slowly, okay?” Fef’s smile and offered hand were met with a shaky smile from Nepeta and the same said for the hand offered, but the two stepped into the water. And took another step, and another. Eventually, the two of them stood chest deep in water, and Nepeta was breathing a bit quicker than was normal for her, but she was breathing and she was fine.

“This is not as bad as I thought it would be,” was Nepeta’s statement as she looked around her, “But I would rather not go much further, if that is okay.”

Without thinking, just feeling, Feferi said, “Of course it is okay. You have come out here to learn to swim with me. I couldn’t love you anymore than I do right now.”

She realized what she said when Nepeta’s eyes bulged and Fef realized that she had just confessed her love for Nepeta, to Nepeta herself.

“Feferi, did mew just say that you were in love with meow?” Nepeta asked, the hope in her soul screaming for the answer to be yes.

“Whale, it would be a real beach of a thing for me to tail a lion about what I had just said, beclaws I said I do love mew,” Feferi’s horrible puns spanned the nautical and feline worlds, and she hadn’t even intended for that to have happened.

Nepeta laughed hard. “That was terribubble, Feferi!” She smiled, and pulled Feferi into a hug, which would be crushing on a weaker troll. “I was worried that I was the only one of us who had fallen paws over tail for the other.”

Feferi couldn’t believe her ears. “You are flushed for me too?”

Nepeta smiled, “Furry much so.”

The two of them then kissed, lips supple and soft and gentle for a loving first kiss.

They would later try swimming again, and find that Nepeta was not very good, but willing to learn. Her words were “Anything to see you in next to nothing,” which was the most sexual thing about the whole night.

They curled up on the beach, on a towel that Nepeta had brought, and slept happily in the shade of a convenient hut.

 

And that was how Feferi and Nepeta became the best matesprits in nearly all of Paradox Space.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor time management skills resulted in less than I intended.


End file.
